


Thanks For Everything

by natesmotorcycle



Category: One of Us Is Lying - Karen M. McManus
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/M, Jake is Very Much Abusive, Pre-Relationship, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, TJ is The Only One That Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natesmotorcycle/pseuds/natesmotorcycle
Summary: The trials of TJ and Addy's relationship while she's still with Jake, and after their little secret gets exposed to the whole school. All told through TJ's point of view.
Relationships: Addy Prentiss/TJ Forrester
Kudos: 10





	Thanks For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first TJ/Addy fanfic, but it definitely won't be my last. I actually shipped them throughout the book, and I was a little sad they didn't get a happy ending. Byt, I was so glad about what they did with Addy's character. I enjoyed seeing her become a strong, independent woman. But, I still want my TJ/Addy fix, so I will always make them canon in my stories that involve them specifically. I included some stuff that came directly from the book, so the credit goes to Karen M, McManus for those scenes. Enjoy!

I knew. Our friends managed to be so oblivious about it, but I knew.

I found out how abusive and toxic Addy and Jake's relationship was on a Friday afternoon. It was Junior year. The upcoming week was going to be the last week before school ended for the summer. They've been going out for a while, and let me tell you, they fooled everyone.

Addy and Jake were outside of his car with no one around them. Almost the entire school left by now. There were some people still hanging out for clubs, but for the most part, everyone was gone. My car was parked about two rows in front of Jake's, so neither of them realized I was there.

"Jake, I already told you, I can't go with you over the summer! Ashton's coming back and my mom doesn't want me to go anywhere." I could hear Addy say. "Are you serious right now, Addy?" Jake scoffed. "You should come with me. I don't want you here by yourself." Addy shakes her head, and if I squinted enough, I could probably tell she was beginning to fight back tears. "But I'm not going to be alone. I have the girls with me."

Jake shakes his head. "That's not what I mean and you know it." Addy shrugs. "No, I really don't, Jake. Why are you so defensive all of a sudden?"

I was startled by Jake slamming his hand on the front of his car. The sound was so loud, Addy yelped. "For fuck's sake, Addy!" Jake begins. "You're mine, and I don't need other guys trying to get at you while I'm away." I could clearly see how alarmed Addy was. She was really trying to fight off the tears now. "What? Jake, I already told you, I won't let them."

Jake scoffs. "I'm always telling you to cover up more because of this specifically. Since I'm not going to be here, how am I going to stop you from dressing provocatively?" Addy was taken back. "What? So it's my fault if guys can't control themselves?"

Jake shakes his head. "Whatever, Addy. Get in the car. I have somewhere to be soon." Jake turns around and makes his way to the driver's side. I could see Addy's hand shaking as she tried to grab the passenger door.

I waited until they were gone to even move.

"Fuck's sake," I uttered to myself. They've been going out for months, and nobody realized how abusive Jake was.

The pieces slowly started falling together.

I knew Addy for a while, even before she dated Jake. She was always smiling. She was always wearing liberating clothes. She was _free._

Ever since she's been dating Jake, I noticed her mood starting to change. I never thought too much of it, because I don't know her family life. Something could have happened there. Her wardrobe also began to change, but nobody questioned it. Either nobody noticed, or were too scared to ask her why she was changing so much. But, she managed to put on a persona. She managed to change so much, and yet, not change at all.

Now I'm starting to realize it was Jake telling her to start acting like her old self again. He knew someone would pick up on it eventually. That's why he's gone so long without being exposed as an abuser.

_That son of a fucking bitch._

"What a piece of fucking shit," I spit out while slamming the driver's door closed. I start up my car and proceed to leave the parking lot.

The nerve he has to do that to Addy.

__

The next time I see them together is Wednesday afternoon. Jake didn't have any finals Monday, so he just didn't show up to school, and the same goes to Addy on Tuesday. I walk out of the building, and I see the group hanging outside.

"TJ!" Luis calls me over. I walk over, greeting Luis with a handshake, and nodded to the others. My eyes landed on Addy, and she couldn't look up at me. I furrow my eyebrows.

"Yeah, I'm going to Florida for a week." I could hear Vanessa say. I looked up and noticed Jake eyeing Vanessa. "You going to the beach?" Keely asked her. Vanessa nods. "Yeah. Heading to Miami."

"Ah, so you're going to be a beach babe, huh?" Jake smirks.

"Oh, stop." Vanessa giggles.

_What the fuck?_

He just flirted with Vanessa, but had the nerve to scream at Addy about other guys staring at her?

I looked back at Addy and saw her staring back at me. I stare at her for a minute before mouthing, "You okay?" Addy raises her eyebrows, surprised by the question.

_Wow, she's surprised by me asking her if she's okay? How much of a dick is Jake truly?_

She gives me a soft smile before nodding her head.

_Wow, she's gorgeous._

I smiled back at her before someone nudged me. I turned to look at Luis. "Ready to head out?" I nod at him, before saying my goodbyes and walking towards Luis' car.

I got in, sighing.

Luis turned to me, furrowing his eyebrows. "You good my guy?"

"Yeah, I'm good." I lied. If he could tell I lied, he didn't question it. He just turned to look ahead and start up the car.

I'm not good. Not when I know Addy's in trouble and I'm not doing anything about it.

__

It's a way to hot June day. I decided to drive up to the beach near my house, and it was surprisingly empty, apart from a couple of people here and there.

I head down towards the water and stop right where the waves crash. I stay there for a while, admiring the ocean.

It was quiet. It was relaxing. It was nice. Really nice.

It's been a couple of weeks of me debating myself on whether or not I should say something about Addy and Jake's situation. But, every time I tried to say something, something stopped me. I have no idea why, but I couldn't do it.

Deep down, I had a gut feeling that if I tried to say anything, Jake would twist everything and make Addy look like the bad guy. Probably because he had the entire friend group and most of the school wrapped in his finger.

I didn't want to put Addy through that. I couldn't.

I stayed there, quietly for a couple more minutes before I could hear someone calling me. "TJ?" I heard a quiet voice behind me. I turned around and saw Addy standing there.

"Hey," I smiled at her. "What are you doing here?"

She shrugs, coming to stand next to me. "It's boring at home. Mom and Ashton went shopping and I didn't feel like it."

_Or couldn't._

I bit my tongue, refraining from saying anything.

Instead, I nod my head.

"What about you?" She asks me.

"It was way too hot in my house," I start. "Plus, the beach is very relaxing." Addy lets out a genuine laugh, making me smile.

_I can make her laugh like that. I wonder if Jake can as well._

We stayed quiet for a couple of minutes, both of us looking out at the horizon. 

It was 6:30 in the afternoon, so the sun wouldn't be setting for another hour at least. 

But, it was still nice. 

I turned to look at Addy, and she was still staring out to the ocean. 

The sun was shining on her, and it was beautiful. 

The sun made her look so soft. So young. So innocent. _So beautiful._

She turned to stare back at me and gave me a soft smile. The same smile she gave me a couple of weeks back.

"Hey," She says. "You know what you should do?" I shake my head, raising my eyebrow. "No, what?" 

Her lips turn into a small smirk. "Go find a bottle of rum and some Diet Coke." I was taken back. "What?" I give out a small chuckle.

She shakes her head. "Just do it. I'll be here."

I look at her for a minute before smiling. "Alright." I turn back and start heading towards my car.

I have no idea how I managed to buy rum, but I did it. 

I'm walking back towards Addy, who's now sitting on the sand, a few feet back from where she was last standing. 

It was now around 7, so I could notice the sun already preparing itself to set for the night, filling the sky with a beautiful mix of pink and orange. 

She looks back up at me and gives me a smile. "You got the goods?" I give out a laugh and nod my head. "Yeah, I got the goods." 

I sit down next to her and set the bag down on the sand. 

"So, Prentiss," I begin. "What are you planning to do?" 

She gives me another soft smile, that I'm starting to think is reserved for me. "I wanna have some fun." 

_Jake's not here. She wants to have fun. Have fun with her._

"Yeah?" I ask her, and she nods. 

"Come on, let's have some fun. Forrester," Addy says. "What do you have to lose?" 

I nod my head. "Fine, fine. Just because you said so."

She winks at me. "Good." 

She rummages through the back and grabs the bottle of rum. She opens it, getting a gulp of it. She detaches the bottle from her lips, grimacing. 

"This is som strong rum," Addy says, handing it to me. 

"Or, maybe you can't hold your alcohol." I joke. I take a sip of it, trying to keep my face neutral so she doesn't see the discomfort. 

Addy laughs, grabbing a can of Diet Coke. "Yeah, says the one who's trying to hide his discomfort."

I laugh, holding the bottle. "Damn, you're a good reader." 

She opens the can, shrugging. "I try to be." 

She grabs the bottle of rum from my hands, and places it on her lips, chugging half of it down. She then puts the can of Diet Coke on her lips, chugging that, too. 

My face contorts into a surprised one, and she must have been shocked by it, because she snorts some out of her nose, and begins to laugh hysterically. 

It takes me a minute, but I burst into laughter as well. 

"Wow, Addy, that was so attractive," I joke. "I'm very turned on by you right now."

It takes us both a minute to compose ourselves, but when we do, Addy's face is serious. 

I could feel the atmosphere completely change. The tension was strong. And as I thought about it, I saw her lean in.

She places her lips on mine, and I'm frozen. 

She pulls back, eyes widening. But, before she could say anything, I lean in again, kissing her back. 

I could hear the bottles hit the floor with a thud, and her arms wrap around my neck. 

My hands find themselves on her hips, and I lean forward so she's laying on the sand and I'm on top of her. 

My lips slowly begin to make themselves down her jawline and on her neck, kissing her there. 

Addy gives out a small moan, and goddamn, _that sound is beautiful._

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes before she speaks up. "T-TJ, le-let's go to you-your house."

_Oh, this is happening._

I wanted to stop myself, tell myself that this was wrong, very very wrong, but frankly, I didn't give a shit. 

I wanted this. I wanted her, and right now, she wanted me. So, I'm going to show her how a man's supposed to treat a woman. 

I stop kissing her neck and stand up, reaching out my hand for her to take. 

She throws the bottles in the bag and carries it with her, and we make out way to my car. She throws the bag in the backseat and starts to buckle herself. 

By the time she even puts the seatbelt in, I'm already out of the parking lot and heading to my house.

I'm definitely going 10 over the speed limit, but for some reason, absolutely nobody is driving. 

I don't worry too much of it because there's only one thought going through my mind and- _did I just pass a red light? Oh, what the fuck, who cares?_

A twenty-minute drive easily turned into a ten-minute drive, and I nearly broke my seatbelt trying to get out of the car. 

I manage to lock my car before Addy throws herself back on me, and I pick her up, her legs wrapping around my waist. My lips attack hers, and I struggle to open the front door, but when I do, I quickly get in and slam the door behind us. 

I throw my keys somewhere on the couch and make my way up to my room and, _God, I'm so glad my family's not home tonight._

I make my way to my room, slamming the door closed behind me, and lowering her on the bed. She detaches her legs from me, and I begin to make my way down her neck. 

I remove my lips from her neck to take off my shirt, and she takes it as a sign to do the same. 

My eyes trail down her body until they reach her buttons on her jeans, and I impulsively reach my arms out and unbutton them, taking them off her legs. 

I push her legs up, kneeling in front of her. I kiss the inside of her thighs, slowly making my way up until I reach the hem of her panties. 

"Don't stop," Addy let's out. "God, don't stop now." 

I smirk, reaching my hands up and taking them off of her and _holy shit._

"TJ," she says. "Please." 

I look up at her for a minute before attaching my lips to where she needs it the most. "Oh, fuck." She moans out and I could see her back arching and _fuck, that's so attractive._

I close my eyes, letting my tongue tease her, and I could hear her falling apart every minute that passes by. 

"TJ, fuck," Her hand grips my hair and I didn't think that was a turn on until now. She pushes my head down more and I could tell she's going to release very soon. 

My eyes flutter open, looking up at her. Her eyes are shut and her mouth is open and her head tilts back and _I want to do her right now._

I pull away, pulling her hand out fo my hair and making my way towards my drawer. 

"What the fuck, TJ?" Addy asks, and I hold my finger out. 

I rip a condom off the pack, throwing it back on the bed before unbuttoning my pants and taking them off, boxers going after. 

I get on the bed, positioning her in front of me. Her eyes flicker down, and I could see her eyes widen for a second. 

I smirk, grabbing the condom and tearing it open. "Don't go stroking my ego now." 

She looks up at me, smirking. "That's not what I want to stroke." 

I look back at her and I don't know what happened, but the next thing I knew, the condom was on me and I was in her. 

"Fuck, TJ!" She gasps. I lean against her, one hand on the headboard of my bed and the other holding her waist. 

I begin thrusting, her arms wrapping themselves on my back. "Fuck," I groan.

"Faster." Addy moans, and so I comply. I pick up my speed, forcing her legs to wrap around my waist, making me able to go deeper.

We look at each at the same time, her mouth slightly open, quiet pants coming out of her mouth every time she breathes out.

"Like that." She lets out quietly, and I don't know what it was about that statement, but it made me go faster. 

Her eyes close tightly, her fingers beginning to scratch my back, and frankly, thinking about the fact that Addy Prentiss is scratching my back because I'm fucking her turns me on more. 

"Fuck," I groan, my head dropping on the crook of her neck.

It takes only a couple more thrusts for her to scream out, indicating she came, and about two more after that for me to follow suit. 

It took me another minute to finally pull out of her, taking off the condom, wrapping it, and throwing it in the trash can. 

I don't know what to think of what just happened. 

Two things are for sure: I didn't regret it, and no one will ever know about what just happened.

__

I should have known that whatever happens in this school never stays a secret.

Even from the grave, Simon Kelleher is haunting us. 

Last night, Addy and I's little secret was exposed, and today was not gonna be good for either of us. 

It didn't take long for Jake to find me, and it didn't take long for him to punch me.

Cooper, Luis, and I make our way into the gym, and right away, Jake grabs me and punches me straight on the nose. 

_Well, fuck._

"Asshole." Jake spits out at me. 

I hold my nose, tempted to expose him for the asshole he truly is, but I don't say anything.

"Hey, man, stop," Cooper says. "You're gonna get suspended."

Jake looks at Cooper before looking back at me. "It was worth it."

It didn't take long for an administrator is show up and take Jake away, so I just walked over and made my way to the nurse's office, ignoring the stares from people I pass by in the hallways.

Monday's incident most definitely messed up my nose. I make my way down the hallway and into the stairwell so I can get out of this godforsaken school and to the doctors.

I stop in my tracks when I see Addy coming up the stairs. 

"Hey, Addy." I say, and she looks up at me. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Doctor's appointment," I begin. "Probably have a deviated septum."

"Serves you right." She says, immediately cringing a little bit. I know she couldn't stop herself, but it doesn't mean it doesn't sting. 

Maybe I should have told her I know about her relationship before what happened happened. 

"I didn't say anything to anyone, you have to believe me," I begin. "I didn't want this out more than you did."

"We were the only two there," Addy says. "You must have told someone." 

I shake my head. "We were kissing on a public beach. Anybody could have seen us kiss there."

She furrows her eyebrows. "But they wouldn't have know-" She stops to think about something.

"I'm sorry about what's happening to you. For what it's worth, Jake's being a complete and total asshole, but I didn't tell anyone anything." I sigh.

She nods and releases a sigh, making me take a deep breath of release. "Where are you going?"

"Home. I don't want to be here and my friends hate me," She begins. "Plus, Jake's back, so they're not gonna say anything."

As I've said before, he's got the whole friend group wrapped around his finger that they won't say anything to him. This is the best move for her.

"Screw them," I give her a soft small. The one she gave me. "If they're still assholes tomorrow, come sit with me. Let them have something to talk about."

I could see her lips twitch up a little bit, and I don't know why, but that made my day a lot better.

____

_Fuck Jake Riordan. Fuck Jake Riordan. Fuck Jake Riordan. I hope he rots in jail._

Not only is he an abusive piece of shit, but he's a fucking psychopath as well.

News got out that Jake was working with Simon a couple of days ago after he was arrested and seen on TV. 

But what made my blood boil the most was that he had the nerve to punch Addy. If it wasn't for Cooper, I don't even want to know what he would have done to her. 

I found out about the second part after Cooper texted me, telling me about what happened. I immediately texted Addy to make sure she was doing okay.

I heard about what the scumbag did

How are you doing?

Sorry if this seems a little intrusive

_No, it's all good_

_I'm okay_

_Apart from the bruised and messed up eye, I'm doing fine_

That's good to hear

Not the bruised eye part but the one where you're okay

_Haha, yeah I figured_

I'm here if you need to talk to someone

Fuck the other guys

Fuck Vanessa and Keely and the others excluding Luis because he's cool

But apart from that, fuck them all

_That made me laugh_

_Thanks, TJ_

_Can I come over this week?_

Yeah

Just give me the day and you can come over

And now, Addy is in my living room, scrolling through her phone as I bring her a cup of water. 

She looks up, smiling, and grabbing the cup, giving me a soft "thanks."

Her eye is looking a lot better. The swelling has died down and is almost completely gone, and the purple is beginning to fade. 

We stay silent for a couple of minutes before she speaks up.

"Thanks for everything," Addy says, making me look at her.

I furrowed my eyebrows, shaking my head. "For what?"

"For actually giving a shit about me," she begins. "You could have turned your back as almost everyone else did, but you actually helped me out a little bit, and that's more than I could ask for."

I stare at her for a minute before I speak up. "That's nothing to be thanked for. I was just helping you out. I mean, I kind of did throw you in the mess as well."

She lets out a small laugh, setting the cup down.

"I have to tell you something," I impulsively say. She looks up at me and waits for me to speak. "I knew the truth about your relationship, and I never said anything. I guess it was because I didn't want him to twist my words and place blame on you because you know that he would have managed to turn the whole school against you. I mean, it really doesn't matter what the excuse is. I should have told you I knew, and I didn't. I'm sorry."

Addy looks at me for a minute, not saying anything, and it makes me a little nervous.

She just shakes her head and gets up to sit next to me. "That's a really good excuse. Because you're right. He would have managed to do that. He's practically a psychopath. He knew about us and never said anything because he wanted me to go to prison for Simon's suicide." 

"Sons of bitches, both of them," I roll my eyes. "I'm glad he'll never be in your life again." 

She gives me a soft smile, her eyes flicking down to my lips. 

"The past year of my life was controlled because he was too much of a coward," Addy says. "I never knew what I wanted because I always had to do what he wanted. But not anymore. I know what I want."

My eyes drop to her lips for a second before going back to her eyes. "What do you want?" 

Addy leans in, closing the gap between us. She gently places her hands on both sides of my face, and my hands make their way down to her waist. 

The kiss was slow. Almost _painfully_ slow. But it was nice.

She pulls away, softly smiling. "I hooked up with you not only because I wanted to be free for a little bit, but because I had a thing for you. I always had a thing for you. I think Jake knew that, too."

I smile. "You have a thing for me, huh?" 

She laughs, playfully rolling her eyes. "Yeah, I do. I that a problem?" 

I shake my head, laughing. "Not at all." I lean in and kiss her again before pulling back. 

"I like you, too, Addy." I tell her. 

She moves to wrap her arms around my neck.

"I did some thinking ever since Jake broke up with me, and I realized it felt really nice to be by myself," Addy says. "I understand if you don't want to, but I would like to take just a little bit more time for myself before jumping in a relationship again."

I nod. "That seems reasonable."

She smiles, releasing a sigh of relief. "So, that's okay?" 

I give her a genuine smile. "I'll wait as long as it takes." 


End file.
